


Charles Augustus Milverton (Jak to bylo doopravdy)

by Melkora



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Arthur Conan Doyle Canon References, M/M, Missing Part, POV Sherlock Holmes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Sherlock's First Love, Sherlock's First Time, Sherlock's Letters, Story: The Adventure of Charles Augustus Milverton, Story: The Adventure of the Gloria Scott, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, blackmailing
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Vážení čtenáři, Fanoušci Sherlocka Holmese!Také vás někdy při čtení Doylova kánonu napadlo, že autor, potažmo jeho hlavní hrdina, nám nesděluje úplně všechno? Že si nějaké podstatné informace nechává pro sebe? Konec konců nebylo by to nikterak překvapivé, Sherlock Holmes nikdy neslynul sdílností dokonce ani vůči svému nejbližšímu spolupracovníku, doktoru Watsonovi.Co když ale chybí ta nejpodstatnější část? Tak, která by konečně vnesla světlo na celý případ? Třeba jako v povídce jménem Charles Augustus Milverton, kde se za celou dobu nedozvíme, kde se vzala ta živočišná nenávist, kterou Sherlock k Milvertonovi chová, ani proč je tak pevně rozhodnut zničit ho i za cenu nemalého osobního rizika.V této pastiši vyjdou najevo jisté zahanbující skutečnosti, které nám slavný detektiv z pochopitelných důvodů zamlčel.





	1. První část

_"Holmesi? A! Holmesi! No, konečně! Tak tady se schováváš!"_   
_"Ale… ne! Kdepak! Neschovávám! Já jen… měl jsem jen nějakou… tyhle pokusy potřebovali nutně ještě dneska… "_   
_"Ale, ne! Schováváš se! Jsi tu zalezlý, jak sklípkan ve svém doupěti. Ty se na mě zlobíš?"_   
_"Já… ne! Ne! Nezlobim!"_   
_"Zlobíš! A příště se schovej líp! Tohle je tvoje oblíbená laboratoř. Nedalo mi to moc práce."_   
_"Já se neschovávám! Pozor! Opatrně!!"_   
_"Ale, no tak! Ha, ha! Nech už toho. Proč si se mnou nevyrazíš do klubu? Slečna Poly má pro nás dárek… Přece víš, co myslím."_   
_"Mám práci..."_   
_"Potřebuješ uvolnit! Potřebuješ moc uvolnit."_   
_"Počkej! No tak! Trevore… Neblázni!"_

Upřímně jsem si přál už nikdy více neuslyšet to proklaté jméno. Nemuset ho nikdy vyslovit, zapomenout že vůbec existuje. Táhlo se jak klíh a stejně tak i chutnalo! Tvář, co k němu patřila, nebyla o nic lepší. Svou hladkostí, stejně jako svým strnulým stoickým klidem, v němž bylo vždy cítit cosi potměšilého, cosi úlisného, cosi zákeřného, ze všeho nejvíc připomínala hlavu nějakého odporného plaza.  
A přece jsem si ho neustále připomínal! Zas a znova jsem si to jméno převaloval na jazyku, stokrát a tisíckrát jsem si vybavoval tu hadí tvář, masité rty i ty buclaté ruce. Ach bože, ty ruce! Vzpomínky ke mně přicházívaly jako nezvaní hosté v tu nejnevhodnější dobu a budily mě ze spaní. Nesměl jsem zapomenout, i kdybych chtěl. Přísahal jsem to sám sobě i dalším jeho nešťastným obětem tenkrát, když jsem naposledy opouštěl jeho byt.  
Tento osudový den jsem ale měl čelit něčemu většímu, horšímu, než jen abstraktnímu přeludu ve své vlastní hlavě.  
Dnes se mi však onen mstivý přízrak z minulosti měl postavit tváří v tvář, neboť jsem to tak sám zařídil, naplánoval a zorganizoval. Situace se bohužel vyvinula tak, že se to ukázalo jako nezbytné! A přes to jsem na poslední chvíli zbaběle prchl do ulic pod záminkou "zdravotní procházky", které neustále vnucoval Watson.  
Můj milý doktor byl tak podmanivě nevšímavý a tak rozkošně nadšený tím, jak se jeho nehodný pacient konečně podvolil jeho nařízením, že mi to velmi usnadnil. Pokud snad zaznamenal jistou mou bledost, zamlklost, či neochotu, pak mu to bylo jedno. Nepochybně obojí přisoudil některému z mých "zlozvyků", jak je nazýval, tabáku, či kokainu! Venku, si mě pak vedl v podpaží jakousi alejí a žvatlal nesmysly, které jsem stejně nevnímal.  
Moje myšlenky se celou dobu toulaly někde jinde. Byly fixované na to jméno. Na jméno, které se objevilo na nenápadné navštívence na našem stole v obýváku, když jsme se vrátili domů. Zdálo se mi, jakoby se ta nevinně vyhlížející písmena proměnila v ostré jehličky, které se vší silou zabodly do mé kůže, jen aby se provrtaly ještě hloub až k mé mysli. Oklepal jsem se, jako bych snad věřil, že pocit hanby a ponížení lze setřást podobně, jako ty jemné kraječky vloček, ulpělé na mém kabátu.  
Byl tady! Tady v našem bezpečném útočišti na Baker street, které s Watsonem už pár let tak spokojeně sdílíme. Popuzeně jsem se rozhlédl po tom pokoji, který, ač za nic nemohl, mi náhle připadal jaksi znesvěcen, pošpiněn jeho přítomností.  
Smetl jsem ze stolu ten hanebný kousek papíru, jenž se provinil tím, že nesl jeho jméno. Přestože jsem věděl, že je to nutné, nedokázal jsem se přimět, abych se na něj podíval znovu. Naštěstí můj dobrý Watson to udělal za mne. Sebral jej a nahlas přečetl.  
Zlatavý nápis na něm hlásal, Charles Augustus Milverton.

_"Trevore… Počkej!_ _Přestaň na chvíli_ _!"  
"Co je? Stydíš se?"  
"Ne… ne! Nestydím! Já jen…"  
"No proto! Takový pěkný hoch jako ty! Vždyť_ _se_ _ani_ _nemáš za_ _č_ _stydět!"  
"Ehm… myslíš si že jsem… vážně si myslíš…. "  
"Jasně! Proč bych_ _si to_ _neměl_ _myslet_ _?"  
"No… někteří řík_ _ají_ _, že jsem trochu moc hubený, ehm…"  
"Tak to se pletou! Všechno je na tobě moc_ _pěkné_ _! I to, jak rozkošně_ _se_ _červenáš."  
"Eh…"  
"Tak! A teď, když budeš i hodný hoch, ukážu ti, čemu se říká oxfordský styl. Budeš_ _hodný_ _?"  
"Myslím že…_ _b_ _udu!"_

Toho člověka jsem, i přes svou nechuť k němu, sledoval už léta. Léta vyšetřování, slídění v jeho stopách, dokumentování jeho zločinů, které, přísně vzato, zločiny nebyly. Vždyť nemůže být soudce tam, kde nejprve nebylo žalobce a nebozí žalobci, jež by snad byli mohli, či chtěli ukázat prstem na toho ničemu, sami stáli v roli obžalovaných před tím nejpřísnějším tribunálem. Tribunálem složeným z jejich vlastních rodin, přátel, spolupracovníků a celé společnosti, která pramálo dbala na jejich nešťastná srdce a a přespříliš na dokonale uhlazenou fasádu, důsledně zakrývající i ten nejnevinnější prohřešek proti obecné spořádanosti a morálce.  
I Milverton to věděl! Se svou až liščí mazaností prokoukl Londýnskou vyšší třídu skrz na skrz a neměl pro ni nic, než pohrdání. S bezbřehým cynismem se rozhodl, postavit její vlastní povrchnost i pokrytectví proti ní samé. Vybudoval si svůj svět v němž on sám a jediný byl vždy a za všech okolností bezohledným vítězem a ti, kdož byly vyvržení z jejího lůna, pak jeho bezbrannou kořistí.

Vlastně, jenom díky nechuti, kterou jsem k němu pociťoval, díky neochotě připustit si samu jeho existenci, a přiblížit se mu na dosah, se z mého pronásledování nestala jistá posedlost. Spřádat sítě jsem kolem něho ale nikdy nepřestal. I přes to, jak úzkostně byl opatrný, i přes to, jak prohnaně si počínal. Věděl jsem, že jednou, jednou zaváhá a uklouzne a pak bude předán spravedlnosti. A moje duše konečně dojde klidu.  
Jenže, nebylo to zdaleka tak snadné, jak bych si přál. Ne a ne ho nachytat, ač jsem kolem něho kroužil s vytrvalostí supa. Jeho oběti ho samy chránily. Byly příliš jako já.  
Onoho večera po našem návratu z procházky, jsem si opět připomněl ten proklatý okamžik, kdy jsem se poprvé dozvěděl o jeho existenci. I tenkrát o sobě tenkrát vědět pomocí navštívenky. Byla stejná, jako tahle. Se zlatým nápisem, který hlásal do světa ta čtyři slova: Charles Augustus Milverton, jednatel.

_Nejdražší Trevore!_

_Jak už jsem ti psal posledně, stále trčím na Oxfordu,_ _trávím dny_ _ve své oblíbené laboratoři a pokouším se pohnou se svou studií. Profesor Sedvick,_ _ta naivní duše,_ _by byl jistě nadšený nad pílí svého nehodného studenta, který nepolevuje v plnění jeho zadání ani navzdory prázdninám,_ _c_ _o myslíš?  
__Ale n_ _e, ve skutečnosti moje práce nepostupuje ani zdaleka tak hladce a není zdaleka tak prožívána, jak bychom si já, či snad on přáli.  
__Trevore! Ty přece víš, proč jsem tady, zalezlý jak sklípkan, jak my ty, tak často s oblibou říká_ _vá_ _š._ _V_ _íš, p_ _roč se mořím se zkumavkami_ _a_ _kádinkami, proč se utápím v chemikáliích a nořím se do hlubin anorganické chemie, když_ _mám před očima_ _úplně jiné hlubiny_ _pro něž by mi stálo za to odvrhnout mou drahocennou studii a zapomenout, že něco jako chemie vůbec existuje._ _Jak jen b_ _y_ _ch mohl popřít, že má mysl_ _není_ _plně soustředěna na acidobazickou rovnováhu a_ _neraduje se z_ _ú_ _spěšných interakcí kovu_ _s_ _kyselinou, tak jako se radovávala dřív. Že bare_ _v_ _né změny indikátorů, se jeví ubohé a fádní ve srovnání s oslnivým modrozlatým leskem hladiny vašeho jezera_ _v Donnithorpu,_ _u něhož jsme_ _s_ _trávili tolik šťastných hodin?_ _  
__Jak je u vás? Co tvůj otec? Ještě stále_ _tak_ _zuří? A co jeho ubohé srdce, už je to lepší?_ _J_ _á_ _jen doufám, že se v něm ještě najde místo pro vlastního syna stejně jako pro nebohého hříšníka jako jsem já, tu nepatrnou zbloudilou duši, která_ _tak otřásla_ _jeho klidem a převrátila chod jeho domácnosti.  
Ale hlavně! Najde se i v tom tvém?_ _Trevore! Jak dlouho jsem v obavách čekal na tvůj poslední dopis a strachoval se, když dlouho nepřicházel, zda_ _ještě stále stojíš o mé přátelství. Nemohl jsem si pomoci, ale obával jsem se toho nejhoršího. V noci jsem uléhal na své osamělé lůžko a_ _ráno z něj zase vstával s obavou, zdalipak se spolu ještě někdy projdeme zavěšeni jeden do druhého, ať už v konejš_ _i_ _vém stínu vaší platanové aleje, nebo zde_ _místní botan_ _i_ _ckou zahradou. (Vzpomínáš?)_ _Ucítím ještě někdy tvé něžné rty na svých a_ _sevřu ještě tvou sladkou dlaň? Stane se to aspoň ještě jednou?  
Možná, můj milý chlapče,_ _se_ _teď ušklíbáš nad_ _dětinskou_ _sentimentalitou svého nehodného druha, možná se v duchu_ _u_ _smíváš_ _nad jeho_ _vzletnými obraty. Jenže, Trevore, i kdyby ses mi stokrát vysmál,_ _  
__i kdybys pohrdl mým vyznáním a zadupal do prachu všechna má slova, nedokázal bych si pomoci. Ne, nemohu zabránit své utrápené mysli, aby nezalétala zpátky do … a nenavštěvovala_ _tam_ _své stejně zmučené srdce, které,_ _tak jako tak_ _zůstalo u tebe.  
__Někdy, když chci být k sobě obzvlášť krutý, představuji si, jak začínáme další semestr, ty na své koleji, já zase tady, ale_ _tentokrát_ _už ne jako nejdražší přátelé, ale_ _prostí spolužáci, zdvořilí společensky odtažití, jedna z mnoha náhodných známostí a jen tvůj Gladston ví, že jsme si byli kdysi, snad před tisícem let, bližší, než_ _s kýmkoliv_ _jiný_ _m_ _.  
Nesmíš se na mě pro takové myšlenky_ _zlobit_ _, můj milý. Vím, žes mě mnohokrát ujišťoval, že se to nikdy nestane,_ _p_ _rotože mě stále chováš ve svém srdci, jako nejdražší poklad a ani současná nepřízeň osudu na tom nic nezmění. Jenže já se chvěji úzkostí._ _Co jsem byl, než jsem ně poznal?!S_ _mutný útes čnící nad rozbouřené vlny oceánu, osamělý a_ _p_ _ustý._ _Mám se v něj snad zase proměnit? Mám se dívat, jak mé_ _jiskrné slunce_ _pl_ _ý_ _tvá svým svitem na ji_ _n_ _ou pla_ _netu_ _, snad krásnější, něžnější více hodné_ _je_ _ho oslniv_ _osti?_ _  
Ne, můj milý, to bych nesnesl!_ _Přesvědčuj si mě jak chceš,_ _že nemám k podobným obavám_ _důvod_ _.  
__Co bych si pak jen počal?_ _Možná, jen možná bych se nechal od Gladstona znovu pokousat. Co ty na to? Přišel bys mi zase zkontrolovat obvazy a ujistit se, že se má rána dobře hojí? Dotýkal byses zase mého lýtka a hladil ho? Nutil bys mě, ty_ _filuto, abych si před tebou stáhl kalhoty. Šeptal bys mi zase všechny ty nemravnosti? Udělal bys to vš_ _e_ _chno jako prve?  
__Můj milý! Možná se budeš divit (nebo naopak vůbec ne, kdo ví),_ _ale pouhá vzpomínka na všechny ty tvoje škádlivé_ _pro_ _s_ _topášnosti_ _ve mně_ _právě teď_ _rozpaluje žár, jaký dříve dokázaly vybudit jedině tvoje vlastní ruce._ _M_ _í_ _val jsem je_ _jen pro sebe_ _. Teď_ _mi zbývá_ _jen uboh_ _á_ _vzpomínk_ _a na to_ _, jak klouzaly po mém těle a dobývaly baštu za baštou zákoutí za zákoutím, dříve netknutá a neposkvrněná žádným nájezdníkem. Věru! Že ale měly_ _ty všechny ty_ _hle_ _mé středověké_ _pevnosti_ _chabou obranu, což? Kapitulovaly bez námahy. Dokonce už teď moje vlastní stehna otvírají své brány v touze vydat poklady, které střež_ _í._ _Je to snad špatně, že si představuji tvé sladké tělo, kterak ho nehyzdí jediná škaredá nitka textilu? Že si představuji tebe, jak vcházíš to té brány, která už je pro tebe rozevřena dokořán a těšíš mě,_ _ubohého prosebníka, tak j_ _a_ _ks to udělal př_ _i Ransomově přednášce,_ _kdy já se děsil, že budeme přistiženi, ale stejně jsem se ti nebránil a ty ses jen smál mým pošetilým obavám (pokud ovšem tvá něžná ústa nebyla zaměstnána jinak)_ _a dovedl nás oba až k vítě_ _z_ _ství?  
__A nebo do ráje?_ _Přísahám, n_ _echci se z toho ráje nikdy vrátit na pevnou zem._ _Jak šedivá a smutná vypadá teď, když po svém boku nevídám milovanou tvář?!_ _Jak prázdná a nevlídná, když nemohu sevřít tvou dlaň._ _  
__Ach, Trevore! Ozvi se mi. Ozvi se mi co nejdříve!_

_Se srdečným pozdravem, tvůj Holmes_

Jeden nepříjemný úkol mi ještě zbýval! Prozradit Watsonovi, kdo je ta osoba, jenž poctila a brzo ještě poctí náš skromný příbytek svou návštěvou.  
Musím zahanbeně přiznat, že jsem svého společníka nikdy neinformoval o existenci tohoto případu. Jistě, už dříve jsem před ním tu a tam zamlčel pár informací, pokud to bylo nezbytně nutné pro zdárný průběh vyšetřování, ale o svízeli jménem Charles Augustus Milverton neměl můj milý druh ani tušení. Nedokázal bych se přimět k vysvětlování a přísahám, raději bych se propadl, než bych mu odhalil některé obzvláště ponižující detaily.  
Jenže nyní se už neodvratné nedalo odkládat a já se musel dát do řeči. A tak jsem spustil!  
Vyděrač, milý Watsone! Přímo král mezi vyděrači! Odpudivý slizký plaz, směřující svůj ohavný zájem na ty nejzranitelnější. Bezohledný hráč, pro kterého je potěšení z manipulace a ovládání víc, než movitý zisk. Nejhorší člověk v Londýně! Běda muži a hlavně ženě, která se mu dostane do pařátů. A tak dál a dál!  
Najednou jsem zjistil, že slova se ze mě nezadržitelně řinou, jako když onen pověstný jeden kamínek uvolní celou lavinu. Nemohlo být pochyb, že toho člověka znám a to velmi důvěrně. Zeptá se snad Watson odkud? Hrklo ve mně a opatrně jsem se jal zkoumat jeho tvář. Byla neprostupná důvěřivá a plná soustředěného zájmu. Pokračoval jsem, ale už s větší obezřetností. Ne, můj milý doktore, neprozradím vám, koho, kromě žen, Milverton ještě pronásleduje.

Bez ohledu na to, co jsem toho večera namluvil Watsonovi, ve skutečnosti jsem to byl já, kdo kontaktoval lady Frances, nikoliv obráceně. Šťastnou náhodou i svým vlastním přičiněním jsem se včas dozvěděl o jistých dopisech, které opustily bezpečný úkryt v sídle jejich právoplatného majitele a skončily v nepovolaných rukou.  
Dost pochybuji, že by se ta nevinná mladá dáma, trávící své dny sice na starodávném avšak po hříchu zchudlém rodinném panství, ničím výrazným se nelišící od ostatních mladých dam své třídy, sama od sebe obrátila na soukromou detektivní kancelář. Či dokonce přímo na policejního konzultanta o jehož existenci ani neměla jak se dozvědět. Přes to, už když jsem ji spatřil, ihned jsem pocítil s tou nebohou bytostí jakousi sounáležitost. Nikoliv pouze proto, že jsme se oba stali obětmi stejného dravce. Bylo to tím, že čím déle jsem naslouchal jejímu příběhu, který mi v slzách, avšak s jistou důstojností líčila, čím hlouběji jsem pronikal do trápení, jež ji soužilo, tím upřímněji jsem chápal, že jsme figurkami v té samé, kruté a nemilosrdné hře. Hře, jíž hrála londýnská smetánka sama se sebou a v niž bylo, čas od času, v zájmu zachování jejího hladkého chodu, nutné obětovat pěšáka.  
Hleděl jsem do jejích očí, zarudlých ztrápených, ale překvapivě klidných. Oplácely mi ten pohled, až děsivě smířené se svou situací, odhodlané k tomu nejhoršímu, bude-li to nutné. Ty oči mne neopustily. Pronásledovaly mne při zpáteční cestě šedivým sychravým londýnským večerem a nedaly mi vydechnout ani doma. Měl jsem je před sebou i když jsem s mým milým a obdivuhodně trpělivým druhem zasedli k pozdní večeři i po té, co jsem se bez jediného slova vysvětlení, či v tomto případě spíš vyznání, svalil na otoman v obýváku. Můj přítel moudře nenaléhal.  
Já se však musel v duchu obdivovat bezbřehé odvaze té dívky. Odvaze a srdnatosti, jež chyběla mě, dospělému muži. Tenkrát i dnes! V duchu jsem přísahal, že se postará aby nepadla do tenat toho zloducha tak, jako se to přihodilo mě. Že se o to postarám za každou cenu a že tím splatím strašlivý dluh celého Londýna, dluh, jenž toto nádherné a odpudivé město chová vůči mě, jí a tisícům dalších. Dluh jménem Charles Augustus Milverton.

_"_ _Nuže?!"  
"_ _Mě už tedy_ _znáte, lady_ _a teď k důvodu mé návštěvy._ _Jsem zde, abych vás varoval! Před jistým_ _nebezpečným_ _lotrem_ _, který slídí ve vašich stopách a_ _má moc i prostředky vás zničit.  
"Pane Holmesi! Nevím, jak jste mě našel a proč jste tady._ _Nevím ani, jaké jsou vaše důvody, ale pokud máme na mysli jednoho a toho samého člověk_ _a_ _\- já jsem přesvědčena, že ano - pak vás ujišťuji, že jdete pozdě."_

  
Lady Frances si - v rozporu se svou zoufalou situací - vyslechla mé vyprávění celkem klidně. Její věcný, střízlivý přístup na mě udělal dojem a ještě zvýšil mé sympatie k té nešťastné mladé ženě. Těžko říci, proč se tak otevřela zrovna mě, cizinci, jehož viděla poprvé v životě a jemuž neměla sebemenší důvod věřit. Proč mi nabídla své nejniternější tajemství bez obav, že ho zneužiji podobně, jako ten odporný plaz? Byla snad její mysl už natolik otupělá? Nebo svou vnímavostí stejně jako nepochybně bystrým rozumem vycítila ve mně rovněž spřízněnou duši?  
Navštívenka se známým jménem, kterou mi podala, nyní ležela na mé dlani a já si s ní pohrával v prstech. Ta nenápadná věc byla jak ďáblovo znamení, jak rána nemilosrdného osudu.  
Čím déle lady mluvila, čím déle jsem jí naslouchal, tím neodbytnější a protivnější pocit jistého deja vu se mě zmocňoval. A přiznávám, rovněž pocit jistého studu. Neboť já, ač svého času zoufalý a bez prostředků, měl jsem ještě rodinu, která by se za mne nakonec jistě postavila, ač s odporem a nechutí ještě silnějšími, než doposud. Měl jsem sice skrovný, ale jistý příjem a určité postavení zcela nezávislé na svém jménu a výši konta.  
Oč méně toho měla ona, ve srovnání s mým tehdejším já? A přece byla tak klidná a odhodlaná. Musel jsem se sám sebe tázat, co jí mohu nabídnout já, který jsem při pronásledování toho ohavného predátora už tolikrát tak hanebně selhal. Přes to jsem jí donutil, aby mi dala jistý slib. Slib, že dříve, než sáhne k fatálnímu řešení, dá ještě šanci mě.  
Odcházel jsem od ní rozhodnutý nedopustit další vítězství Charlese Augusta Milvertona. Konec konců, jde tady o život. Vlastně o dva!

_"Moc hezký obrázek má lady!"  
"Ach, tenhle! Ten je z bálu ve Whitechapel hall. Byla jsem tam vyhlášena debutantkou sezóny. Není to krásná ukázka toho, jak jízlivě si s námi život pohrává? Tenkrát jsem ještě byla na vrcholu, netušíc že za pouhých několik měsíců budu stát jen krok před propastí.  
Jen mě suďte, pane Holmesi! Suďte mě, chcete-li. Ale vůči komu jsem se vlastně provinila? Snad vůči svému snoubenci? Oba přeci víme, že si mě nebere z lásky. Chce mne pro mé jméno. Pro mé mládí i půvab. Pro starodávný titul, jímž se honosím. Chce manželku, která mu bude ozdobou na večírcích a obchodních jednáních. Jenže zatím ještě nejsem jeho manželkou. Zatím ještě patřím jen sama sobě a nezpovídám se mu.  
Či snad vůči tomu druhému muži? Což jsem pohrdla jeho láskou? Nedala jsem mu za ni tu svoji? Jistě, lhala jsem mu. Nebo lépe řečeno, zamlčela některé věci. Ale nebyla jsem za to už dost vytrestána? A nebudu ještě více? Nebudu si to snad vyčítat po zbytek života? A co jsem vlastně měla dělat? Utéct za svým štěstím, jako hrdinka nějakého sentimentálního románku a nechat svou rodinu topit se v dluzích?  
Nebo jsem se provinila vůči bohu? Ať mě tedy soudí on! Ale jaký z božích zákonů jsem vlastně porušila. Přísahám, chtěla jsem být hraběti dobrou manželkou. Nakonec je to ctěný a vážený člověk a byl k nám tak velkorysý. Nemohu proti němu namítat ani to nejmenší. Měla jsem se snad vdát a pak si pořídit milence, jako tolik jiných přede mnou?  
Ano, to, co jsem udělala bylo nerozvážné a bláhové, ale je to snad hřích se zamilovat? Je to hřích, chtít poznat lásku opravdovou a nefalšovanou, ne jenom její kašírovanou líbivou kopii? Vždyť i ten bůh, jehož se dovolávám, musí vědět,že jsem nebyla hříšnou. Jen… slabou! Na chvilku! Ale, což nás náš sám pán takové nestvořil? Nedokonalé a chybující! Tak mi tedy řekněte, co jsem vlastně spáchala??  
Ach, ty proklaté dopisy! Dopisy do nichž jsem vypsala celé své srdce. Proč mi radši ruka nezchromla?! Ale řekněte! Jen řekněte, jak jsem mohla vědět, jakého to vezme konce?!  
Ne, pane Holmesi, já nemám ty peníze, které pan Milverton požaduje. Má rodina nemá ty peníze! Obávám se, že pokud se mi nepodaří mého trýznitele obměkčit, zbývá mi už jen jedna cesta. Moje drahá matka, bůh k ní buď milostivý, schovává v nočním stolkutubu s prášky na spaní a …"  
"Lady! Jak to mluvíte? Přece nevyvedete hned další nerozvážnost?! Proč nejprve nezkusit obměkčit vašeho snoubence? Snad pochopí vaši situaci a odpustí vám."  
"Ne… ne… já… Nemohu! Nemohu!!"  
"Proč? Co je v těch dopisech tak kompromitujícího?"  
"V dopisech samých nic… Nic konkrétního! Ale… !"_   
_"Lady! Buďte ke mně zcela upřímná! Co vám brání obrátit se na hraběte?"_   
_"Pane Holmesi, já… já jsem těhotná."_


	2. Druhý díl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V minulém díle jsme se seznámili s králem vyděrčů i jeho špinavým plánem na obohacení se na úkor nebohé lady Frances. Naštěstí je tu ještě Sherlock Holmes, který se, jako bájný rytíř, vrnhe na pomoc dámě v nesnázích a pustí se do boje za její čest. Nebo... že by to bylo jinak?  
> Už minule jsme se dozvěděli, že Holmes a Milverton se znají. Odkud? Má to snad co dělat s mladíkem jménem Viktor Trevor, jemuž Holmes kdysi psal vášnivé dopisy plné smyslnosti? Co vlastně skrývá Milvertonův zlopověstný sejf?  
> Dozvíme se v následující kapitole. Možná!

Přiznávám, že když jsem se odhodlal pozvat Milvertona k nám na Baker street, bylo to mnohem více z bezradnosti, než proto, že bych měl nějaký smělý plán na jeho porážku. Čas běžel, mě i lady Frances!  
Plně jsem chápal v jaké je situaci. Kdyby se její snoubenec dozvěděl o jejím poměru a ze svatby by sešlo, zbýval sice ještě její bývalý milenec, který se k ní obrátil zády a odcestoval ze země po tom, co se dozvěděl že je zasnoubená s bohatým státníkem. Ale i kdyby snad byl ochoten napravit svou chybu a pojmout ji za manželku (což zdaleka nebylo jisté) skandál, který by to vyvolalo, by ji vyloučil ze společnosti a její rodině ještě více zkomplikoval cestu z finančních potíží.  
To byly ty materiální a praktické stránky věci, které mi lady Frances líčila snad až s příliš velkým zaujetím, já jí tiše naslouchal, přikyvoval a trpce chápal, že tohle není to, co ji žene vstříc tubičce v matčině nočním stolku. Jako bych já sám tolikrát neměl před očima ten obraz cizích tváří plných špatně skrývaného opovržení, výsměchu, či blazeovaného soucitu. Tváří, co se zdvořile koženě usmívají, aby se pak k sobě sklonily a tajuplně, s jedovatými úsměvy si špitaly pikantní drby. A sebe samého, jak se už navždy musím ptát: Vědí to? Znají pravdu?  
Navíc… ještě jedna obava přímo vysela ve vzduchu. Co když to byl právě on? Ten člověk, kterému s důvěrou svěřila celou svou duši a nakonec i své tělo. Co když právě on v jakémsi živelném aktu zuřivé pomstychtivosti vydal důkazy jejich společného poklesku do rukou onoho potměšilého dravce?  
Milverton jí pochopitelně neprozradil, jak získal své kompromitující materiály tak, jako to neprozradil ani mě. A já už tušil, že ta otázka bude nebohou lady ještě po léta okrádat o spánek, tak jako okrádala mě, když jsem byl někdy nepozorný a nechal své myšlenky zatoulat příliš daleko. Jistě! Je možné házet do nekonečna vinnu na nějakého potměšilého sluhu, nahněvaného, že mu pán odmítl přiznat další den volna. Co když to ale nebyl sluha? Co když to byl on, muž, kterého milovala?  
Jenže na plané úvahy nebylo kdy. Stejně jako na osnování složitých bojových strategií. Hra začínala, nezbylo, než vynést první figuru v zoufalém riskantním tahu. Snad ten mizera zaváhá. Lekne se, když uvidí známé jméno a nechá se vyprovokovat k nějaké chybě.  
Jenže nenechal! Až příliš pozdě jsem naznal svůj hrubý omyl! Jak jen jsem mohl být tak bláhový? Jak jsem mohl takhle přecenit své síly?! Stejně, jako svůj vlastní cynismus a otrlost, jež se s těmi jeho nedaly srovnávat.  
Když se dveře otevřely a on vstoupil dovnitř, stačil mi jediný pohled, aby se dny, měsíce a roky, jež utekly od našeho posledního setkání, rozplynuly, jak pára nad hrncem.  
Byla to tatáž tvář! Ta samá licoměrnost, ta samá faleš, ukrytá za pečlivě budovanou maskou chladné odměřené vlídnosti. Ty samé kulaté dobrosrdečné rysy, jen teď ještě zaoblenější a s nepatrným počtem vrásek navíc. _  
_Minulost mě náhle udeřila silou blesku a já zkameněl. Jen s přemáháním jsem se ovládl a fascinovaně sledoval ladné pohyby toho žraloka, jak se sám, bez vyzvání uvelebil u našeho stolu.  
Jeho zraky plynule klouzaly po našem obydlí, až se na vteřinu zarazily u Watsona a jiskřičky v jeho očích mi prozradily vše.  
"Ten pán! Je… diskrétní?"  
Bylo to v tónu jeho řeči. V tom, jak nepatrně natáhl několik posledních písmen. I v té pauze, která byla až příliš dlouhá, aby byla bezvýznamná. Pochopil jsem nač se ptá. Slova za slovy!  
"Doktor Watson je můj přítel a společník."  
Pronesl jsem to, jak nejpříkřeji a nejformálněji jsem dokázal. Dost na to, aby Milverton pochopil, že pravý význam té věty zní, sáhni na něj a zabiju tě. Zdálo se, že nehodlal riskovat a vrátil se ke svým špinavým obchodním záležitostem.  
A pak jsem udělal další chybu, když jsem se od něj nechal vyprovokovat k násilí. Ach, ten jeho triumfální výraz, když vyskočil a vytasil se se svou zbraní. Já i Watson jsme zůstali nehybně stát, neboť jsme si až příliš dobře uvědomovali, že spravedlnost, tak slepá k lidskému trápení, je tentokrát bohužel zcela na jeho straně.  
Dlouho po jeho odchodu jsem zůstal sedět u krbu a tupě zíral do ohně, jakoby se v plamenech nacházela magická formule, jak navždy vyrvat Milvertona z obou našich životů. Mého i lady Frances!  
Chvěl jsem se a nebylo to zimou. Zdálo se mi, jakoby něco odporného, něco slizkého z něj zůstalo ve vzduchu a natahovalo po mě své pařáty. Jakoby se minulost, jež se zdála tak dávnou a překonanou tiše vplížila spolu s tím astrachánovým kožichem, zlatými obroučkami a tím medově neupřímným hlasem, který mi nepřestával znít v uších stejně dnes, jako tenkrát.  
Seděl jsem a tiše se proklínal. Takhle potupně se nechat porazit! Navíc znova! Znova!!  
Minulost se mi rozchechtala do obličeje a už se chystala chytit mě pod krkem. Něco ve mně se vzpříčilo a já prudce vyskočil. Ne! Takhle ne! Už nikdy víc! Dnes už nejsem tak bezmocný, jako jsem býval. Skočil jsem po dveřích a vrhl se do tmy večerního velkoměsta.  
A tak jsem zahájil svou osamělou křižáckou výpravu proti Charlesi Augustovi Milvertonovi.  
  
  
 _Drahý bratře!  
  
S politováním ti musím oznámit, že ta tvoje nejnovější aférka způsobila tady u nás nepěkný rozruch. Jestli začnou na povrch vyplouvat další podrobnosti, obávám se, že ani otec ani já nebudeme mít dost sil, abychom udrželi celou tu nechutnou záležitost pod pokličkou. Už teď_ _starý pán_ _vypjal všechny své síly, aby zabránil zapojení policie.  
Ta je, jak jistě víš, angažovaná už v_ _Donnithorpu_ _a asi nám ještě dá trochu práce udržet jméno Holmes stranou jejich zájmu.  
Ten tvůj (jak mu mám vlastně říkat?)_ _mládenec._ _Trevor! Viktor Trevor, že? Ten už je bezpečně pryč? Posledně jsi říkal něco o obchodu s čajem v koloniích. Pokud_ _ještě_ _není, bylo by dobré, aby si pospíšil._  
 _Teď ke tvé další otázce! Obávám se, že k návratu zatím ještě není vhodná doba a nebude, dokud se stařík trochu neuklidní. Zuří, to už ti asi došlo! Obávám se, že tohle byla tak_ _nějak_ _poslední kapka.  
Já sám se tě_ _pokouším_ _chápat a podporovat, jak jen mohu. Ale proboha, když už trváš na těchhle podivných avantýrách, snaž se být alespoň trochu diskrétní.  
  
S pozdravem,  
  
M_ _y_ _croft_  
  
  
Stejně jako při prvním setkání Milvertonem ani teď jsem neměl žádný plán. Netušil jsem, jak na něj a nepřestával jsem se tím užírat. Tak jsem se jen bezcílně potuloval kolem jeho sídla a hledal něco, co by mi mohlo pomoci. Jen jedno mi bylo jasné! Že ty dopisy musím získat stůj co stůj. A že tam, kde selhal zákon, tam kde selhala i morálka, nemusím a nemohu dbát ani na jedno. Bylo na čase přestat hrát podle pravidel.  
Obhlídka okolí byla krátká. Honosná, i když ničím nevyčnívající měšťanská usedlost v Hampsteadu, dvoje dveře, jedny domovní druhé na terasu. Jeden vchod pro služebnictvo. Můj nepřítel zde nebydlel dlouho, proto jsem tohle jeho doupě neznal tak důkladně, jako jeho sice luxusní, ale přece jen byt v City, s nímž jsem měl tu politováníhodnou příležitost se seznámit důkladněji, než by mi bylo milo. Snad Milverton doufal, že tu bude méně nápadný, než v centru Londýna, možná mu šlo o prestiž. Ať už to bylo jakkoliv, nahrál tím i mě. Nejen on tu mohl snadno ujít pozornosti.  
Důkladnější průzkum terénu mi znemožnil až zuřivý hafan, černý jak noc, velikostí zvící menšího telete. Něco takového se dalo čekat! Opatrně jsem se stáhl a nepřestával ten dům z bezpečné vzdálenosti sledovat, dokud světla nepohasla. Urputně jsem dumal jak na to.  
Až náhlý závan větru ke mně přinesl překvapivou nápovědu. Div, že jsem si radostí neposkočil. Tenká, ale výrazná hnilobná stopa, která mě uhodila spolu s průvanem táhnoucím se od služebného křídla mě nemohla mýlit. Instalatér! Tenhle dům potřebuje instalatéra! A dostane se mu zatraceného instalatéra!!  
Nedočkavost se mnou cloumala, ale byl jsem si dobře vědom, že emoce nikdy nejsou dobrým rádcem detektiva. Udržet si mysl jasnou nezkalenou záští ani vztekem a nervy jako špagáty, byl tentokrát úkol v pravdě Héraklovský, ale pokud jsem chtěl uspět, tak prvořadý.  
Počkal jsem si ještě jeden den a pozoroval nepřátelské území. Až když jsem se ujistil, že všechny mé vývody byly správné, vrhl jsem se do bitvy. Nenápadná služtička vyklepávající na dvorku koberec měla být její první obětí.  
  
  
 _"_ _Brej den! Slečno!"  
"Dobrej! Přejete si!"  
"Když dovolíte, jmenuju se Richards. Stanley Richards z Ipsvicku. Jsem instalatérskej mistr a - neračte se urazit, ale můj nos mi říká, že tenhle dům potřebuje moje služby. Vsadil bych peny proti libře, že támhle za tou místností vzadu je kuchyňskej odpad, a že je ucpanej až hanba."  
"Ha, ha! No…_ _to teda_ _je! Zdá se, pane Richardsi, že rozumíte svý práci!"  
"_ _To bych řek,_ _že rozumim_ _!_ _Vy jste tu zaměstnaná, slečno?"  
"Jo!_ _Já jsem Wrightová. Agnes! A d_ _ělám tu komornou. Majitelem domu je jistej pan Milverton."  
"No, a slečno_ _Wrightová_ _! Co bych pro vás musel udělat, aby vaše rozkošný nožky doběhly za panem šéfem a pusinka mu pošeptala že je tu šikovnej řemeslník, kterej mu udělá cenu?_ _Momentálně nemám moc kšeftů. Fakt byste mi pomohla."  
"To bych vážně moc ráda!_ _Jenže_ _pán je teď pryč. Touhle dobou tu nikdy nebejvá._ _Ale počkejte! Tohle stejně zařizuje majordomus a pak akorát předloží pánovi účtenky k zaplacení. A majordomus je rozumnej člověk. Ne, jako pán! Ten na mě dá!"  
"No, výborně! Já věděl, že když budu mít počinek od tak hezký slečny, tak se na mě štěstí usměje. A v poledne bysme se mohli stavit třeba támhle naproti v tý hospodě na jednu pintu. Co vy na to? Za vodměnu vás pozvu."  
"Ale… pane Richardsi!"  
  
  
_Vyčistit odpad byla sice poněkud zavánějící, naštěstí ale snadná práce. Za instalatéra jsem se nevydával poprvé, takže už jsem měl v tomto směru jisté zkušenosti. Jenže to byla také práce, která byla poměrně rychle hotová a já se skrz ni nedostal dál, než do kuchyně a na dvorek. Podařilo se mi sice přesvědčit majordoma, že odpady v obytné části rovněž potřebují zkontrolovat, onen svědomitý vládce domácnosti mě však zavedl až na místo a celou dobu mě sledoval zrakem stejně ostřížím, jako podezíravým. Když ho to přestalo bavit, přidělil mi slečnu Wrightovou, aby na mě dohlížela ona. Ta pojala svůj úkol více jako společenskou událost. Posadila se na okraj vany, bimbala nožkama a celý zbytek odpoledne vesele štěbetala. O svém životě, o svých zálibách, o své službě u Milvertona o všem, co jí slina na jazyk přinesla. Většina z toho byly hlouposti, pár věcí se ale zdálo být velice užitečnými.  
Zaťal jsem zuby a na revanš se na ni vesele uculoval.  
Nu, nebude sifon, dumal jsem, bude slečna Wrightová. Je to zjevně osoba poněkud klevetivá a upřímně řečeno, zdá se, že také velmi prostinká. Budu-li jí ochotně naslouchat a sem tam přidám nějaký ten kompliment, jistě se mi podaří nasměrovat proud jejích slov žádoucím směrem, aniž bych vzbudil sebemenší podezření.  
Tak jsem tedy zapojil veškerý svůj šarm a pozval ji na schůzku. Po naší společné směně jsem si byl téměř jistý, že mě neodmítne.  
A měl jsem pravdu! Nebýt toho podomka, co si na mě počkal a řádně mi nabančil, když se dozvěděl, že se s Milvertonovou komornou scházíme, šlo by vše hladce, jak po másle. Musím přiznat, že jsem ten výprask vlastně skoro uvítal. Konečně, měl jsem se za co stydět. Ve své palčivé touze dostat Milvertona na lopatky jsem byl ochoten k lecčemu. Při tom, tenhle mladík vypadal jako celkem slušný člověk, příjemný a dokonce i pohledný. Nezasloužil si stát se loutkou v cizí nechutné hře, které nerozuměl, nezpůsobil ji a neměl s ní nic společného.  
A neměla s ní pranic společného ani nebohá slečna Wrightová, která dnešní šeredné deštivé londýnské noci zavřela hafana, nechala odemčenou branku a rozsvícená světla u sebe v komůrce, protože čekala mou návštěvu.  
Když jsem se tou sibérií, která vyháněla z ulic všechny spořádané občany, probíjel od Milvertonova sídla zpět na Baker street, musel jsem se skoro smát. Smát tomu jak je to všechno absurdní. Kolik špatností jsem už spáchal a kolik jich ještě spáchám? Kolik jsme toho my všichni ochotni spáchat, abychom se před přísnýma očima zákona i lidu udrželi čistými! To vše, aniž bychom, lady Frances i já, tušili, čím jsme se v prvé řadě vůbec provinili.  
  
  
Samozřejmě, že Watson chtěl jít se mnou. Trval na tom, když jsem ho seznámil se svým plánem vyloupit Milvertonovu skrýš a udělat tak jeho řádění konec, když už ne jednou pro vždy, tak alespoň na nějaký čas.  
Nu, mohl jsem si za to sám! Milvertonův případ ve mně probouzel až příliš silné emoce, které jsem stěží zvládl udržet na uzdě a dopouštěl se díky tomu nepředložeností, jež bych si nikdy nedovolil, nebýt tak mocně citově angažován.  
Napřed se mi zdálo, že svého drahého přítele prostě musím seznámit se všemi těmi svými komplikovanými duševními pochody týkajícími se absurdity tohoto světa, jejichž hlubokomyslnost jsem nepochybně poněkud přecenil. Absurdity, která ze všech lidí zrovna mě dovedla až k zásnubám.  
  
  
 _"Milý_ _W_ _atsone! Považoval byste mě za ženitbychtivého?"  
"_ _Vás? Proboha, nikdy!"_  
  
  
A pak, když se divil proč jsem ochoten tak riskovat kvůli několika dopisům, vytasil jsem se s tím blábolem o dámě v nesnázích a neohroženém rytíři, který vytáhne do pole na její obranu. A ta má nebohá doktorská romantická duše se toho pochopitelně ihned chytila. Další fatální chyba!  
Uznávám, bylo to příjemné pomyšlení, mít ho po boku. Čistě už pro ten pocit, že tam je. Jenže… jak vám jen, můj hochu, vysvětlit, že existují jistá tajemství. Tajemství, pro něž bych raději umřel, než bych připustil, aby vám byla vyjevena v celé své ošklivosti. A právě proto chci, by přímo toužím, udržet vás co nejdál od Charlese Augusta Milvertona. Protože sám nevím, co vlastně objevíme, až otevřeme dveře toho starého černého sejfu, který tolik připomíná hrobku. A zda některá z těch zamřelých mrtvol, co se tam skrývá, nenese na sobě jméno Sherlock Holmes.


	3. Třetí díl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Máme před sebou poslední díl příběhu o králi vyděračů v němž Milverton dojde zaslouženého trestu a Sherlock klidu v duši. Nebo snad ne? Proč vlastně Milverton nemá žádnou manželku, za to ale mimořádně přátelské vztahy se svým tajemníkem?

„ _Takže, vám, můj_ _mladý_ _rozhořčený příteli_ _, není jasné, proč tohle všechno dělám?! Rád byste tomu přišel na kloub?_ _Rozlouskl_ _mou_ _záhadu, jako ořechovou skořápku?  
__Víte, že t_ _a vaše sveřepost je vlastně celkem roztomilá?  
__Určitě_ _se nehmoždím_ _kvůli penězům._ _Mé dědictví bylo značné a pak je tu ještě ten výhodný obchod s_ _e starožitnostm_ _i, což_ _obojí_ _vede_ _k tomu, že finančně_ _rozhodně_ _nestrádám, i když_ _ty_ _peníze jsou bezpochyby_ _příjemný bonus.  
N_ _icméně_ _,_ _zdá se, že_ _jste celkem bystrý_ _a u_ _míte klást ty správné otázky,_ _t_ _akže_ _tohle_ _vá_ _m už_ _nejspíše_ _došlo_ _.  
__Nu, ml_ _ádenče_ _, nepopírám, že k vám chovám, jistou… sympatii. Máte v sobě něco… jiskrného. Něco…_ _okouzlujícího. Dopřeji si_ _tedy_ _ten luxus a budu k vám upřímný!  
__Představte si_ _, v_ _šechno je to_ _vlastně_ _jen hra! Taková má malá soukromá napínavá hra,_ _v níž_ _já jsem hlavním_ _aktérem_ _a_ _Londýn,_ _to_ _je m_ _é_ _hřiště. A_ _ty lidské_ _figurky,_ _s nimiž hraji svou partii_ _? Nebudete mi věřit, ale samy a ochotně mi pomáhají. Posouvají se, jak jim přikážu_ _a nakonec_ _jsou mi ještě_ _vděčné_ _. Je to jistým způsobem vzrušující,_ _nemyslíte?_ _Tak nějak u_ _spokojivé!“  
„Co takhle odpudivé?!“  
„Cha, cha, cha! I vy idealisto! To bych od vás nečekal. Zrovna od vás! __Chcete_ _se něco dozvědět_ _?_ _Tak se p_ _odívejte z_ _tohohle_ _okna na City!_ _Pohleďte na_ _ten nestydatý přepych, tu okázalou nádheru!_ _Tu n_ _a odiv vystavovanou ctnost a dobré mravy! Tak to_ _hle_ _všechno je jen_ _zástěrka_ _! Kýčovitá maska, načančaná mrtvola. Měl jsem tu čest na_ _zřít_ _za to pozlátko a povím vám, není to hezký pohled._ _Vidíte_ _ty_ _jejich_ _kožené_ _tváře? Ujišťuji vás, že za každým tím sladkým_ _ú_ _směvem,_ _za každým pečlivě nacvičeným gestem_ _cosi hnije. Cosi zapáchá!_ _Něco ošklivého, co by, vystaveno zrakům světa, navždy zničilo t_ _o_ _pečlivě vybudované zdání dokonalosti._ _Myslíte si_ _snad_ _, že oni to nevědí?_ _Nevšimli si?_ _Ale_ _všimli_ _! Stejně dobře, jako já a teď i vy._ _Tušíte vy_ _vůbec_ _, kolik práce jim dá, předstírat_ _nevědomost_ _?_ _Já_ _to vím_ _! A ta_ _k_ _y přesně vím, kolik jsou ochotni zaplatit za možnost předstírat dál.“  
„Jste cynik! Útočíte na ty nejslabší! Nejzranitelnější! __Na nevinné!_ _“  
„_ _Nevinné! Nevinné! Kdo z nic_ _h_ _je nevinný?_ _Všechny ty jejich aférky a nevěry! Ne!_ _V téhle džungli jste buď lovec, nebo kořist. A já se rozhodl být tím prvním. A jsem_ _ten nejlepší,_ _to mi věřte. Pokud chcete být_ _úspěšný_ _lovec, musíte si vybrat tu_ _snadnější kořist._ _“  
„Ta_ _k teď už_ _nejste jenom hráč,_ _Milvertone,_ _ale i lovec? Proč si_ _raději_ _neříkáte zloděj a vyděrač?“  
„Můj __drahý brachu_ _! Já se považuji spíše za umělce!“  
  
  
_Čim hlouběji jsme se s Watsonem nořili do temných zákoutí Milvertonova sídla, tím hlubší byla i moje nervozita. Mé city se zmítaly a vzdouvaly jako vlny za příboje a já ne a ne je zkrotit. Opět mě přepadla má pradávná zrádná touha po univerzálním všeléku, který pokaždé tak spolehlivě ukonejší všechny moje vnitřní zmatky a nepokoje. Ach! Jednu dávku! Jednu jedinou dávku! Jak by mi hned bylo líp, už kdybych jen spatřil tu ostrou tenkou jehlu, nyní bezpečně ukrytou na dně mého marockého kufříku, jak se noří do mé žíly. Kdybych cítil tu chladnou vlnu mého sedmiprocentního roztoku, kterak proudí dovnitř, rozpouští všechny mé chmury a znovu mě vrací do života.  
Náhle jsem byl vděčný za svého Watsona. Byl jsem vděčný za jeho bezbřehou loajalitu i touhu po romantice a dobrodružství. Za to, že se nenechal odradit ani mým naléháním, ani tím nehorázným rizikem. Moje ruka se po tmě nenápadně vplížila do té jeho a už tam zůstala. Vedli jsme se, jako dvě děti, Milvertonovou zimní zahradou a nepustili se ani uvnitř domu. Držel jsem se ho, jako své spásy, neboť jsem příliš pozdě seznal, že bez jeho pomoci a opory bych byl ztracený, jako ta bárka na rozbouřeném moři.  
Když jsme se pak vplížili do salonu, masivní ocelový a velmi solidní trezor okamžitě upoutal mou pozornost. Od toho, co si ho Milverton hýčkal v City se dost lišil. Modernější spolehlivější typ. Bude to dřina, ale naštěstí i to jsem čekal. Ne nadarmo jsem byl považován za mistra v otevírání nedobytných pokladen. Vlastně Milverton byl jedním z důvodů, proč jsem se v tomto pochybném umění tak pečlivě vycvičil. Kdybych ho byl ovládal už na začátku své kariéry, nikdy, nikdy bych nemusel nechat svůj problém zajít až takhle daleko.  
Watsona jsem nechal hlídat u dveří. Čas od času jsem kradmo pohlédl směrem, kde se tyčila jeho robustní urostlá postava, černá jako stín. Dokonce i stěží viditelný vypadal můj přítel pořád jako voják!  
Poklekl jsem k sejfu a s přesností zámečnického mistra se pustil do práce. Snažil jsem se uklidnit. Představit si sám sebe jako přesný a dokonale seřízený hodinový stroj, pracující v pravidelném rytmu, povznesený nad všechny lidské slabosti a zmatky. Nebylo to zdaleka tak snadné, jako jindy.  
Zápas, to byl značně vyrovnaný, ale nevzdával jsem se. Ve chvílích, kdy mé soustředění polevilo, napadalo mě, jak mi ty bytelné kovové dveře připomínají jinou železnou příšeru, která před pár lety tak neústupně strážila důkazy o mém vlastním poklesku, psané mým písmem a podepsané mým jménem. Kolikrát jsem na ni zlostně zahlížel s vědomím, za jakých odporných podmínek je ochotna otevřít svůj smrdutý břich a navrátit některý z oněch proklatých listů papíru do rukou jejich autora.  
Podmínek, které mi nezbylo, než splnit.  
  
  
_„_ _Chlapče_ _! Bylo by jistě velmi nemilé, kdyby některý z těch dopisů obdržel váš pan otec a ještě více zkrátil,_ _nebo dokonce úplně zarazil_ _vaši už tak dost hubenou apanáž, nemyslíte?_ _Nebo někdo z nadřízených vašeho bratra… Jeho kariéra na ministerstvu se slibně rozjíždí. Nemluvě o_ _té vaší_ _u policie.  
__Nedívejte se na mě tak!_ _Myslel_ _jste snad, že jsem takový hlupák, abych střílel do prázdna? Nikoliv! Dobře jsem se připravil. Vždycky jsem dobře připraven.. Vím, s kým jednám._ _  
__Al_ _e,_ _ne,_ _ne, ne! Proč do toho hned zatahovat policii, že? Policie by mohla mít spoustu nepříjemných otázek všechny zúčastněné strany a to nikdo nechce. Ale,_ _věřte mi,_ _Londýn není zas tak velký, jak vypadá. Drby doputují z jednoho konce na druhý celkem rychle. A kdyby se stalo, že už by některé z těch rozkošných psaníček nějak proklouzlo na veřejnost…“  
„Vy… Mizero!!!“  
„Jen dejte průchod svým citům_ _!_ _Ulevte si, jak je vám libo. Modle mých skromných zkušeností,_ _to vždycky pomůže. K_ _dyž se na začátku trochu vypustí pára, tak se později mnohem lépe jedná_ _o konečných podmínkách. Jen_ _mi dovolte malé varování. N_ _e, že bych_ _vás podezíral_ _, konec konců, jste gentleman,_ _ale_ _kdyby vás snad napadla taková bláhovost, jako uchýlit se až k fyzickému násilí, tak ty dopisy_ _j_ _sou pečlivě ukryté. A ujišťuji vás, že můj tajemník je velmi, velmi, skutečně velmi loajální. Postará se, aby_ _se dostaly_ _do těch správných rukou, kdybych já z jakéhokoliv důvodu neměl tu možnost.“  
  
  
_I přes moji nervozitu práce na sejfu pokračovala dobře. Když se pak s tichým lupnutím otevřel, už jsem se téměř viděl v bezpečí domova, jak se svým Watsonem popíjím brandy v obýváku před krbem a směji se s ním celé téhle trapné záležitosti.  
Když v tom ale můj druh vyskočil jako kočka a rychlostí blesku mě strhl za závěs.  
Milverton nečekaně vešel do svého salónu!  
To co se stalo pak, bylo šokující, děsivé, ale upřímně, ne až tak překvapivé.  
Konec konců jen bláhovec by věřil, že jsme jediní nepřátelé Charlese Augusta Milvertona.  
  
  
_„Ale… Madam, to jste vy!!?“  
„Ano! Já! Já, které jste zničil život! A postarám se, abyste to už nikdy nikomu neudělal!“  
  
  
_Stál jsem za závěsem a hleděl na tu Milvertonovu podivnou noční návštěvnici, která se vplížila dovnitř krátce po něm. Na tu vysokou štíhlou ženu, která bez mrknutí oka vystřílela do Milvertona celý zásobník svého bubínkového revolveru, hezky jednu ránu po druhé. Výstřely zněly mým uším jako úchvatný koncert. Watson se, jak jinak, už neohroženě hotovil vrhnout se mu na pomoc a ve mně ihned hrklo. Okamžitě jsem ho zadržel. Tak to ne, můj drahý hochu! Jen ji nechte! Neplýtvejte na něj své síly.  
A pak na vteřinu vše ztichlo. Střelkyně se vytratila tak, jak přišla a Milvertonovo beznadějně mrtvé tělo pomalu vychládalo na podlaze jeho vlastní rezidence. Mě při tom bylo jakoby se mi po letech z hrudi odvalil velký těžký černý kámen. Kdybych tím neriskoval vlastní život, tak bych té ženě snad byl z vděčnosti padl k nohám.  
  
  
_„_ _Mýlíte se, Milvertone! Možná_ _mám co ztratit, ale rozhodně nemám co nabídnout. Mé zdroje jsou více než omezené. Tu částku, kterou požadujete, prostě neseženu!“  
„Ach, bože! Vy jste opravdu okouzlující! To já přece dávno vím! Neříkal jsem snad před chvílí, že vždy bývám důkladně připraven?“  
„Pak ale nechápu… „  
„Můj milý, věřte mi! __Obvykle nemívám_ _ve zvyku míchat práci a zábavu, nedělá to dobrotu. Dokumenty_ _které získám čítávám jednou. Maximálně dvakrát, když je to nutné, ale ve vašem případě jsem udělal vyjímku._ _Nemohl jsem si pomoct!_ _Psal jste je_ _s jistým… půvabem._ _Grácií!  
„Kam míříte…?“  
„Snažím se říct, že t_ _akový sladký rozkošný mladíček, jako vy, ten má starému ošklivému jezevci, jako_ _jsem_ _já, vždycky co nabídnout. I když už nemá vůbec nic!“_  
  
  
Nakonec jsem přijal Milvertonovy podmínky. Zněly, za každý můj dopis jedno jeho vyvrcholení. Přičemž si on sám určí jak k němu dojde. Já nebudu protestovat ani nic namítat.  
Utěšoval jsem se tím, že je to konec konců jenom tělo a že už stejně není neposkvrněné, takže po mě nechce žádný poklad. Přesvědčoval jsem se, že to nebude zas tak hrozné, protože už to znám. Konečně jsem byl připraven téměř uvěřit, že je to docela výhodný obchod. Rozhodně lepší, než prosit otce o další peníze.  
Ovšem jen do té doby, než na mě položil ty své buclaté ruce. Až tehdy jsem pochopil, že Charles Augustus Milverton je vše, za co se považuje. A já že neměl ani tušení, k čemu se upisuji.  
Ne! Pokud jsem si myslel, že to co po mě bude požadovat takříkajíc snadnou přímou cestu do cílové stanice, hluboce jsem se mýlil. Jeho cílem byla totiž samotná cesta. I tohle byla pro něho jen hra. Hra na ovládání a manipulaci. Chtěl si mě získat, zavrtat se mi pod kůži. A nakonec vítězil. Nikdy nezapomenu na ten triumfální výraz v jeho očích i na vlastní pocit bezmocnosti. Přijímal jsem rozkoš kterou mi proti mé vůli vnucovaly ty ruce a měl vztek na vlastní tělo, že mě takhle zrazuje. Na to, jak se roztouženě chvěje a chce víc, přestože mysl dobře věděla o pocitech prázdnoty a nechuti, které ji čekají, až tělesná schránka zase usne a zmizí z Milvertonova doupěte.  
Teď byl sice mrtvý, ale přece jen zbývalo ještě něco z něho, co bylo třeba odstranit z tohoto světa. Jeho odkaz!  
Navzdory obrovskému nebezpečí, jemuž jsem tím nás oba vystavil, vrhl jsem se k otevřenému sejfu a celými hrstmi plnil krb, pěkně jeden dokument za druhým, dokud už nebylo co přikládat. Až pak jsme se pustili na útěk před Milvertonový služebnictvem zburcovaným střelbou, jehož byl rázem plný dům.  
Zmizeli jsme jim jen tak tak!  
Když jsme si byli konečně jisti, že nás nikdo nesleduje, zmírnili jsme krok, stáhli škrabošky a najali si drožku. Cestou domů jsme ani jeden nepromluvili. Zaraženě jsem hleděl k zemi ztracen ve svých vlastních myšlenkách a Watson moudře nenaléhal. Když pak jako první vstoupil do našeho bytu, prudce jsem ho popadl a přirazil zády na zavírající se dveře. Jejich hlasité třísknutí i Watsonův přidušený vzdech splynuly v jedno. Ještě jsem zachytil otázku formující se v jeho očích, dříve něž ji však stihl vyslovit, umlčela ho moje vlastní ústa. Líbali jsme se divoce a vášnivě a klopítajíce k divanu strhávali jsme jeden z druhého jednotlivé kusy oblečení. Kabát klobouk sako, knoflíčky od košile. Jeden se s tichým lupnutím utrhl a odkutálel se někam do tmy. Watson se překvapeně zasmál, ale nic nenamítal. Jistě mou náhle propuklou smyslnost přičítal návalu adrenalinu i touze vybít přebytečnou energii. Já však znal pravdu! Měla to být očista! Definitivní tečka za mstivým démonem minulosti jménem Charles Augustus Milverton.  
  
Ráno jsem si připadal jako vyměněný a u snídaně jsem zářil jak slunce. Můj úzkostlivě opatrný druh přespal jako vždy u sebe v patře a tuhle mou změnu jen uvítal. Čekal jsem problémy! Čekal jsem, že mu jeho čest nedá a začne vyčítat a zpochybňovat mou aktivitu, či lépe řečeno její nedostatek, který vedl až k smrti člověka, byť lidsky odporného parazita.  
Když v tom k nám vtrhl Lestrade a dožadoval se naší účasti na vyšetřování vraždy, koho jiného, než Charlese Augusta Milvertona.  
Ne, můj milý kolego, opáčil jsem. Má pozice soukromé osoby mi naštěstí dává možnost vybírat si případy. A tenhle člověk, podle mého skromného názoru dostal co si zasloužil. Jedním očkem jsem mrkal na Watsona a ten mi tiše přikyvoval.  
Samou úlevou jsem zhluboka vydechl. Budoucnost ležela přede mnou jako čistý nepopsaný list papíru a já se nemohl dočkat, až se do ní vnořím.


End file.
